The Real Endgame
by 96flowers
Summary: A certain someone travels back in time and makes the original Avengers and Co. watch all MCU films to hopefully change the course of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright y'all I will warn you now. ENDGAME SPOILERS! If you have not yet seen the movie turn away now. Hit that back button in the upper or lower right hand side of your screen. This has that ending battle as the first part of the first chapter soooooooooooo yeah.  
**

* * *

**This is my attempt at a I don't like that **** died and I want to possibly change that. This has been rattling around in my brain for awhile. actually before I even saw Endgame I had been playing around with a characters watch their movies story for MCU but I didn't have a good platform to do it with. After Endgame I finally had a more believable way of having it happen. **

**I don't own any of these characters. **

* * *

**Last chance to turn back: **ENDGAME SPOILERS BELOW******

* * *

The Final Battle Against Thanos

The battle raged across what had been the Avengers compound in northern New York. The sky was dark, filled with smoke from the ravaged earth. The Avengers, newly expanded, were fighting for their lives and the lives of half the universe, trying to prevent Thanos from getting the gauntlet once more.

Everything came to a stand still as he succeeded in taking the gauntlet and stones. He raised his hand, admiring the stones in the iron man gauntlet. Tony Stark was on the ground a few feet away, looking on in despair that they could have failed a second time after working so hard to fix everything. He glanced over at Doctor Strange who was holding back the water that was threatening to drown the battle field. Strange was looking right at him and met his eyes, he held up a single shaking finger and at that moment Tony knew what was to happen. The one scenario where they won, the only one out of 14 million.

With new understanding of what he had to do Tony got to his feet and launched himself at Thanos with a single-minded determination. They grappled for a moment and no one watching could tell really what Tony had been attempting before he was thrown away again.

Thanos holds his gauntleted hand up and simply says "I am inevitable." And he snaps his fingers like he did on that fateful day 5 years previously. Yet nothing happens. He turns his hand to find the stones missing.

Everyone turns to look at Tony who was kneeing on the ground holding his own hand up. As if drawn by cosmic force the stones were moving into position around the Ironman gauntlet. When they reached the proper places the surge of power raced up his arm burning him all down one side. Tony ended this the way he began everything all those years ago.

"I am Ironman," and snaps his fingers. There is a brilliant light and when it clears Thanos' army began to turn to dust. Thanos himself simply sat down on a piece of rubble in defeat and looked up as he too turned to dust.

It was over. They had won, but the cost?

Tony was on the ground, reclined against another piece of rubble struggling to breathe, to survive. Peter was the first to reach him, having been close to Lang's truck when the gauntlet had switched hands.

"Mr. Stark!" his voice was panicked as he kneeled in front of the man who had become his mentor, his father figure. "You did it, we won."

The sadness could be heard in his voice, he knew that it was too late to save him. He reached out and placed a hand on the man's uninjured shoulder. Tony met his eyes but couldn't speak, there was sadness in his gaze, but also relief at seeing the teenager in full health. Peter began to cry and he was pulled back by one of the other Avengers to allow for Pepper to see her husband.

"You did it Tony," Pepper said softly as she kneeled down in the mud. When she took in just how bad her husband looked she asked quietly. "Friday?"

The negative response that followed had tears filling her eyes. She met Tony's and saw the love and sadness in his gaze as the life slowly left him. She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"It's okay, we'll be okay. It's time for you to rest," She said softly and the relief in his eyes said enough. If she had begged him to stay, not to dye he would have fought with what strength he had left. But she didn't, they both accepted what was to happen. And with the relief that she and Morgan would be left in capable and safe hands he let out his final breath.

There was silence on the field as everyone took in what had just happened. Pepper bowed her head and let her tears flow, Rhodey was behind her and pulled her into his arms as his own tears began to flow. Steve reached out his arm around the two as he bowed his own head. Peter was being held by Wanda as he let out a sob and turned around in her arms, she tightened her arms around him and let her own tears fall….

25 Years into the future

Morgan Stark was sitting at her desk at the Avengers headquarters going over designs for a new suit of armor for Harley. Harley Keener had taken on the role of Iron Lad after her father's passing when she was five. When he got older he took the name Ironman. He had worked along side her mother who had taken the name Rescue.

Morgan was exceedingly smart like her father and at the age of 10 had started working on upgrading and redesigning the suits of armor. Two years later she had become the Avengers tech girl and was upgrading weapons and suits for all the Avengers.

When she turned 18 her mother reluctantly passed on the torch of Rescue to her. She took it with pride, knowing she was following her father's footsteps.

The Avengers had changed a lot since that first meeting all those years ago. The only original member left active was Thor, and he was only a part time member as he had always been. The member roster now counted near 100 as there were heroes all over the world and the universe who could be called on in the time of need. (But that is a story for another time. Back to Morgan)

Morgan was quietly conversing with Friday as she configured the wires around an upgraded faceplate. The door behind her slid open with barley a sound but the screen in front of her showed that entrance had been granted to someone. She put down her stylus and turned to see Doctor Strange walking towards her. He looked the same as he ever did, the same as the day she met him years before. He explained once that when he took on the title of Sorcerer Supreme all aging stopped blah blah blah. She had stopped listening.

Anyway, he didn't often visit the Headquarters as he was only a *call if the world is ending and there is no hope* situation avenger. There had been a few of those over the years, and he sometimes just kind of shows up if he feels like it. No one really minds when he does, he really is a heavy hitter in a fight.

"Doctor Strange," Morgan said surprised. She stood to greet the man. "What can I do for you?"

"Miss Stark," the man greeted and looked at her. "I have an idea. I am not sure how to go about doing it and I need your help along with Miss Lang."

"Oh?" Morgan raised an eyebrow at the cryptic response. "An idea you say? Care to share."

"Hmm," the man hummed with a small smile. "When you collect Miss Lang I will explain. It is complicated and hard to believe. But if this is done successfully. I do believe we can save many lives."

"Okay," Morgan said slowly, pulling out her phone and shooting a text to Cassie to come to the workshop. "Now my interest is really quirked."

"I was hoping for that," The man said quietly as he looked around the room in interest. He was a medical man at heart, a man of science, and sometimes he truly did miss it. Morgan watched as the mystic user wandered around her workshop but didn't touch anything. There was silence for a few mins before the door slid open to reveal the form of Cassie Lang, known to the public as The Wasp. She was dressed in casual clothes, having likely been in her own lab.

"What's up kid," Cassie asked as she caught sight of Strange in the room.

"Doctor Strange said he needed both our help for something," Morgan said simply gesturing to the man who had come to stand beside her.

"Why don't we take a seat," Strange suggested pointing at the small sitting area in the corner. "This explanation could get lengthy."

The two heroines looked at each other and shrugged before making their way to the set of armchairs and coffee table. Morgan and Cassie sat side by side in chairs across from Strange who had taken the couch. Strange looked at them for a moment before he made a quick motion with his hands and the world around them changed and became crystalline. The two girls jumped slightly before shooting looks at the man. He grinned slightly before explaining.

"We are in the same place we were just in a slightly different world. They only way in and out is with a sling ring or someone who is using it. This will allow us complete privacy."

"Right," Cassie sighed slouching back in her chair slightly. She was still tired from her mission the day before and had just finished repairs on her suit when Morgan had sent the message. She had been hoping to have an early night. "Well, what is this idea if yours Doctor?"

"I am sure you both know the story of Thanos and how he won at first?" Stephen asked folding his hands in front of him.

"Yes?" Morgan asked with a frown. She didn't like thinking about Thanos and the chaos he caused. Even 25 years after everyone had been returned the world was still recovering. As much as they had hopped everything would just go back to normal it couldn't and things had to change.

"Were you told the story of our fight on Titan? When I used the Time Stone to see all possible outcomes?" Stephen asked the next question quietly.

"Yes," Morgan answered just as softly after looking at Cassie who was frowning at the line of questioning. "I was told by Peter several times growing up. You looked into the over 14 million possible futures, and of them only 1 outcome was where we won. That outcome came to pass 5 years later when my father stole the stones from Thanos and used them to kill Thanos and his army. At the cost of his own life."

"Yes that is true," Strange sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "But I never told anyone everything I saw. The timeline where we won, I watched it for a while to see how everything had paned out. I saw this moment here and I stopped after this conversation. Why? Because this timeline then no longer truly existed."

"What?" Cassie asked quickly sitting up. "How?"

"Because I want to change the past," Stephen said simply. The two girls blinked at him and he elaborated. "I want to change the past, I want to send someone back to just after that first battle as a team. Back just before Thor and Loki take the tesseract back to Asgard."

"What do you want to accomplish exactly?" Morgan asked. She had crossed her arms in front of her in a clearly defensive way. She was unsure of his intentions, Strange realized. He sighed and waved his hands again and on the coffee table something appeared.

Cassie reached forward and pulled the chest towards her. On the top of the metal box was the Avengers A surrounded by the symbols of the original six members and the SHEILD logo. She popped open the lid and inside were 22 slots. Each slot had an old-fashioned DVD case.

The two girls exchanged looks again before Morgan reached in and pulled out the first movie. The front had a picture of a man she remembered fondly if only vaguely, the title read Captain America: The First Avenger.

"Uh What?" Morgan asked bewildered. She handed it to Cassie and pulled out the next one. This one was labeled Captain Marvel. She looked at the sorcerer for an explanation.

"What do I want to accomplish? Have the Avengers sit and watch these films," Strange said gesturing to the box. "They will start in the past, with the back story for some of them. Then it will go into their future and show them what they accomplish and what they lose. With these films they will learn more about each other and become a better team. They will also learn what to do to prevent many lives from being lost. Those in Sacovia, Asgard and other places. Hopefully this will also save Vision, Natasha and Tony from early death."

"Oh," Morgan breathed as she listened to the man. She was still looking through the chest, she had pulled out a few more, including her father's. She glanced up and nodded her head. "I'll help."

"So will I," Cassie said as she pulled her own father's movies out.

"Good." Strange declared.

* * *

**Please leave a comment below! **


	2. The Plan and The Leap

**Okay Marvel fans, here we go! Chapter Two! **

**Things start moving a little towards the end of this chapter. As soon as this is posted I will be working on Chapter 3! Hopefully that will be up by Wed.**

**To the person who commented about watching all 22 movies: Yes! It is a little ambitious to try all 22. I do say that I don't ever fully abandon something I have written. So it may take me a long time, I do plan on finishing this. **

**I will say this! This will be a multiple story arc. This one will contain meeting the OG crew and gathering everyone as well as the full first movie. After that each movie will have its own story. I don't plan on this being only watching the movies, there will be other things happening. **

**Stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel **

* * *

**The Plan is Put in Motion**

Over the course of the next two weeks the three Avengers worked all hours of the day and night to perfect the plan that had been put in place. Cassie had needed to go back into the notes and files left by her father and Doctor Pym to recreate the Pym particles and the machine needed to send a person into a different time.

Morgan had spent the time redesigning the original suits used when the Avengers tracked down the Infinity Stones. She had updated the style and the safety features. She had also gotten started on building the machine that would send her to the past. Yes, it had been decided that she would be the one going to the past. That had been a fun conversation…

**Two weeks earlier….**

"_Alright," Cassie sighed as they met the next morning in Morgan's lab. "If we are going to do this we need to iron out some details before we start building anything."_

"_Oh?" Morgan hummed from where she had started pulling up old files on Friday's system. "Like what?"_

"_Well, first off, who is going to go?" Cassie asked coming around the table to face the Stark Heiress. "What kind of repercussions is changing the past going to have on this future? Is it going to rewrite ours or is it going to create a splintered timeline and leave ours intact?"_

"_I can answer the last two," Doctor Strange spoke up from the sitting area where had was reading some dusty textbook. He continued when he saw he had their attention. "This timeline is fragile due to the jumps the Avengers made 25 years ago. When we send our person to the past and they begin to change the timeline, this future will begin to fade away. Unfortunately, the person who is sent to the past will be stuck there. They will become a part of the new timeline and will not be able to return. There will be nothing left to return to as this future will, essentially, cease to exist. That is why the answer to that first question is very important. Whoever goes back must be completely willing and understand that it is a one-way trip."_

"_Oh," Cassie sighed and sat down in the office chair. She obviously didn't want to be the one to go back, and Morgan didn't blame her. Cassie was married and had two small children she had to think about. Even if the timeline faded away she would want to be with her family when that happened. _

_Morgan on the other hand, didn't have anything holding her back from going. Her mother had passed away a few months prior due to complications with cancer. Her godfather Rhodey had died in a battle a little more than 10 years previously. Happy had passed away 3 years ago in an assassination attempt on her, he had pushed her out of the way of a sniper. He hadn't even been working, he had retired but remained an amazing friend over the years. Morgan had never married or really gotten involved with anyone. The only people she would be leaving behind would be Peter and Harley, and of course the new Avengers team, but they would all understand her need to do this._

"_I'll go," Morgan said as she came to this conclusion. Cassie opened her mouth, most likely to argue, but Morgan interrupted her. "I really don't have anything holding me here, everyone who would have argued with me is dead. Peter and Harley will understand, even if they don't like it." _

"_You're right," Cassie admitted and reached over to grab her hand. "Besides, I got my father back all those years ago. It's time you got yours."_

_Morgan smiled at her friend as Strange looked on. He had already known it would have to be Morgan Stark, but she had to come to that conclusion on her own. _

**Present….**

During the last two weeks Doctor Strange had been pouring over his spell books to make sure that everything in the movies were accurate and that he had made the right call about what was going to happen to the timeline. He had also taken to comparing notes with Morgan and Cassie about the physical effects that this will have on the body. Though he may be a master of the mystic arts he is still a medically trained Doctor who has kept up his training in the years since his accident.

Finally, after two weeks of long days and longer nights, they are ready to send Morgan back to 2012, to when Loki had been defeated and the Avengers were newly formed. The day before they had finally let the rest of the local Avengers know of their plan. As expected, Peter and Harley were less than pleased but understood that Morgan needed to see and save her father. Of the two Peter was the more understanding and the more devastated that she wanted to do this alone. Peter, Harley, and James (Steve Rogers grandson who took the mantle of Captain America after Sam retired, also the occasional boyfriend/friend with benefits for Morgan) all had offered to come with her, but she had said this was something she needed to do herself.

They all gathered around the rebuilt quantum tunnel to watch. Cassie was at the controls prepping it for go time. Morgan was messing with the settings on her wrist control nervously as everyone shuffled around. Finally, Peter had enough…

"Morgan," He said and stepped forward. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tilted her face up towards him. "Are you sure about this?"

"More than anything," Morgan said softly as she met Peter's eyes. "I have to do this. The world never really recovered from Thanos, it can be prevented all together. I also might have a chance to save my father."

"Okay," Peter sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. "Remember what I told you. There was a little boy he saved from the drones the first year he restarted the Stark Expo. The little boy was dressed as Iron Man. Only the boy, your mom and dad, and Rhodey knew about saving him."

"Right," Morgan said resting her head on his shoulder and just hugging him. Eventually she leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for everything Peter. You have been an amazing big brother to me all these years."

She stepped away and turned towards Harley who had been waiting silently behind Peter. He opened his arms and she stepped willingly into them. They stood for a moment in silence, there wasn't anything that really needed to be said except, "Good luck little sister."

Morgan nodded into his shoulder and kissed his cheek like Peter before stepping back. The next inline was James. He looked a little lost about her leaving. She stepped up to him and put a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe in another life we could have had something," She said for his ears only. His deep blue eyes met hers in understanding before he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I understand," He said softly as he wrapped her in his arms. "More than anyone probably. Alright, took me awhile to come up with something that this Grandpa Steve would know, before he traveled back to have his happy ending the only time he had kissed Grandma Peggy was just before he boarded the plan that he crashed into the sea. The only people who knew about that kiss is the two of them and Colonel Philips."

"Gotcha," Morgan sighed and stepped away. She turned to look at the others. The next person to step forward surprised her just a little.

"Morgan," Thor smiled as he gently set his hands on her shoulders. In the years since he left to travel with the Guardians he had regained his former stature. He was thin and strong again, he had cropped his hair to short spikes, his beard was trimmed close to his neck, the scar along his face was faded and white. He looked like the God of Thunder again. Recently he had come back to Earth and New Asgard and sat down with his people. Valkyrie had been ruling in his absence but as it turns out she wasn't meant to be a Queen. The people want Thor to be their king again. He said that he would return soon to retake the throne, now he won't have to if everything goes according to plan. He squeezed her shoulders gently. "You are so like your father, I have often wished that I had known him better. I wish you luck and happiness."

"Thanks Thor," Morgan smiled up at the tall Asgardian in front of her. "I hope I can make things better for you and your people."

"Me to," Thor smiled before becoming serious. "For the past version of me there is something only he, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three know. It is rather recent for him. When I had taken Loki and the others to Jotunheim before my banishment I was confronted by a Frost Giant Soldier, he insulted my pride 'Run back home little princess' were his words."

"Ouch," Sam Wilson winced as he walked closer. His hair was silver, and he walked with a cane, but he was still the man who Rogers had trusted The Shield too all those years ago. "Knowing what I do about you Thor that probably didn't end well for anyone involved."

"Right you are old friend," Thor responded and stepped back. "The resulting fight was the reason for my banishment."

"Not surprising," Sam sighed and shook his head. He took Thor's place in front of Morgan. He looked at her for a moment before pulling he gently into a hug. "I don't have some weird line or moment to give you kid. I was somewhere over Afghanistan getting shot at in bird suit at the time you are aiming for. Hopefully my ass will get brought home to watch with you if everything goes according to plan."

Morgan smiled into the hug. They weren't as close as they probably could have been, but she always looked up to the older man. She squeezed him tightly before kissing his cheek and stepping back. "See you soon Sam."

The next person to come forward was a good friend all through her life, someone she looked up to as a cousin, Lila Barton aka Hawkeye. Lila looked at her long-time friend before she slugged her gently in the shoulder.

"Ow!," Morgan complained as she rubbed her 'bruised' shoulder. "Tell me how you really feel then Katniss."

"Haha," Lila rolled her eyes at the old nickname. "Take care of yourself kid. You already know what to tell Natasha and Dad."

"Yeah I do," Morgan said softly and pulled her into a hug. The two let go and Lila stepped back.

Stephen and Cassie were the last too step forward.

"Alright Morgan, this is it." He smiled at her gently. "Cassie has everything calibrated and ready to go. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," Morgan said with a small smile. She reached forward and dragged Cassie into one last hug. She soon released her and turned towards the device. She stepped up onto the platform before turning to her team.

"If this timeline doesn't fade, tell the others what I've done," Morgan told her team. "Our team is large and there are a lot of our friends who couldn't make it home on such short notice. Let them know I love them and that I am sorry for just leaving without warning."

"We will kid," Peter promised her. "We love you, 3000."

Morgan laughed slightly at their old goodbye. She looked down and activated her suit, it formed around her using the nano tech that her father had developed. The new time suit looked more like her Rescue armor than the old Antman style suits. She reached down and gripped the two cases she was taking tightly. One contained the 22 movies that Strange had created, the other was full of the things she couldn't leave behind on the one-way trip. Beneath the suit she was wearing was the bracelets and necklace that held the nano pieces of her Rescue armor. She turned her head and nodded at Cassie who was once again at the controls.

"Activation in…3…2…1…"

Cassie flipped the final switch and it was as if the floor had disappeared beneath Morgan and she fell into the quantum zone at the size of an atom. The heads-up display showed her the course she needed to follow to reach he target time. She followed the projected course and in seconds there was a blinding flash, and a gut wrenching feeling before she appeared in the penthouse of Stark Tower as The Avengers were taking Loki into custody.

There was silence for a moment as she took everything in. Before she could say anything, weapons were pointed in her direction by the Avengers and the newly arrived SHEILD **cough**Hydra**cough** agents. Her hands went up above her head in the universal sign for don't shoot. The silence was broken by Barton,

"Who the hell are you!?"

**In Morgan's home time…**

The gathered Avengers watched as she disappeared into the quantum tunnel in silence. Cassie was flipping switches and reading the monitors for another moment before the lights on the platform went dim. She took a step back and looked at everyone.

"She's arrived in 2012," Cassie said simply. "She should be appearing in Stark Tower as they arrested Loki."

"How soon till we start to fade? Will we even be able to tell?" Harley asked as he turned away from the platform to look at Lang.

"I don't know," Cassie admitted with a small shrug. "I am not an expert with this, I just know the research left by my father and Doctor Pym. Doctor Strange?"

"We here in this room will have a vague feeling of weightlessness as this world starts to fade," Strange said as he walked to look out the window into the city bellow. "We are aware that it will be coming and will have a sense for it. Much like you felt the snap coming all those years ago on Titan Peter. As for when? Well if I am correct our timelines our technically synced for now. We will not begin to fade until the Original Team begins to realize the changes that need to be made. This won't happen until they start to see their future. I'd say we have a week, maybe two."

"A week," Harley sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket. He looks at the background photo of his girlfriend. "Better make it worth it then hmm?"

"We aren't actually dying Harley," Peter points out as he runs his hand through his hair. "But I don't see why we don't be around our loved ones for when the moments does arrive."

"You're right Pete," Sam says, as the official leader of the Avengers everyone turns to look at him. He meets the eyes of everyone in the room. "As of right now the Avengers are disband. Go home to your loved ones. Only if something threatens the lives of everyone will we step in. If two weeks pass and we haven't faded we will reconvene and discuss the possibility that she failed or that this timeline won't actually fade."

"Yes Sir!"

With that the Avengers left the tower for what would be the final time.


	3. The Arrival

**Okay and Chapter 3! We see how Morgan talks her way out of this one. There is a part at the end that I literally wrote and rewrote about 7 times debating if it should even be mentioned because of what we know about Endgame. But seeing as I will be sticking to canon for events that have already happened leading up to the end of Avengers, including the bits from the time travel in Endgame, I decided to include this scene. Let me know your thoughts of the matter. **

* * *

**The Arrival**

**Stark Tower 2012**

"_Who the hell are you?!"_ Barton snarled the arrow he had just been pointing at Loki aimed at her. The others had followed suit, Iron Man had his one working repulsor pointed at her, Thor's hammer was lifted slightly, Widow had a gun aimed at her head, Hulk was growling, and Cap had his shield up in a defensive position. The other agents that had just joined them quickly brought up their weapons in response as well. Loki was still on the floor but was looking at her with a confused and startled expression. Morgan had her hands above her head and was cursing her bad luck that she ended up in the penthouse instead of on a lower level like they had been hoping for.

"Well…." she drawled beneath her mask. They had come up with a plan to introduce her to Fury and the Avengers after the clean up had begun and when they were not running on adrenaline from the battle. That was shot to hell though. She glanced around without moving her head to see who all was there, she caught sight of Loki watching. She really looked at him and she could tell he kind of knew what she had done, his eyes were also cycling between blue and a light green. "That is a hard question to answer in a way that makes sense. You could call me a traveler."

"A traveler?" Captain Rogers asked as he stepped forward slightly to show that he was in charge of the rag tag group in the room. "What kind of traveler? How did you just appear?"

"I do believe I might be able to answer that actually," Loki spoke up from behind them all. He was still studying her closely. She tilted her head to question. Loki pushed himself to his feet gently before continuing. "I believe she has traveled through time."

There were scoffs from all around the room from the SHEILD agents who obviously didn't believe him. Thor though turned to look at his brother closer.

"Brother?" Thor asked curiously.

"Thor!" Tony snapped turning slightly to see the blond. "After everything we just went through because of Loki, are you really going to believe that?"

"This is something that he would not lie about," Thor said firmly. Loki looked at his brother at that moment and Thor saw the shifting color in his eyes as Morgan had. "We receive a visitor occasionally on Asgard. She is a time traveler of a sort. She was lost to the time streams. No one but her and my father know of when she is from. She never stays long before she is swept away again by the time stream. There are only three people who are able to tell when she has arrived or will depart. My parents and Loki, this is due to the distinct chaos that happens when a person or object passes into or out of the quantum zone."

**(I don't know where this comes from or who this person is. I read or heard about them from somewhere a long time ago. I can't remember where. I don't know if they are an actual character form the Marvel comics or from Norse Mythology but I liked it, so I am using it for the purpose of moving this along.)**

"I felt and saw the chaos disturbance just as she appeared," Loki supplied once again with his eyes fixed on Morgan. "This is different though. With our friend the disturbance remains around her and flairs when she is pulled away. It has completely disappeared from around this traveler. She is not lost amongst time, this is deliberate."

"Okay," Tony sighed heavily and looked again towards Morgan. "How can you prove it?"

"There are a few ways," Morgan replied hesitantly. During the exchange she had been looking at her father, studying the man that she hadn't seen in the flesh in 20 years. "I need access to my wrist control panel to show you the easiest way. Please don't shoot me."

"Show us," Rogers demanded. The others nodded in agreement, Loki was behind them rolling his eyes. She wondered why he didn't take this as a chance to try and escape. She figured he was curious, or exhausted. Her attention went back to her father and she addressed him directly.

"Tony Stark, you are an expert in all forms of mechanical engineering correct?"

"Yes," He answered automatically, he had taken to studying her suit more closely. He couldn't see any detachable pieces.

"Then tell me if this technology exists in this time," She stated and slowly moved her left hand to the suit controls on her right wrist. She pressed a small sequence of buttons and the whole suit began to retract back into the wrist control panel. It started at her head at the helmet and faceplate, it seemed to almost melt as the nano pieces were called back. Tony watched with slightly wide eyes at the technology he had been dreaming about was shown to him.

"No," he whispered slightly as he took a step forwards to examine the wrist control that she held out. He hadn't even really looked at her or what she was wearing. There was an intake of breath behind him as the other Avengers took in her jacket. Avengers was sewn above the right breast in big red letters that stood out against the grey hoodie. "This is tech that I have had in planning stages but haven't had the means to create or perfect."

"Who are you?" Rumlow demanded with his gun still pointed at her. She turned and glared at the man that wasn't what he appeared. It was the first hostile like action she had taken since appearing.

"That is none of your concern Agent Rumlow," She said sternly, doing her best to channel her inner Rhodey. "I am here on a very important mission that is way above your clearance level. I need to speak to Director Fury immediately."

"If you think you can just…" Rumlow started before he was cut off by the voice in his ear.

"Bring her in, I want to talk to her" Fury stated simply to all those who could here him. It seemed that her small display and Tony's reaction was enough for him.

"I take it he is listening in?" Morgan asked sweetly as she gently pulled her arm from her father's curious fingers.

"Yes he is," Widow said as she holstered her weapon and relaxes slightly from her aggressive stance. "He as agreed to meet with you."

"I am glad Director," Morgan said so that the man could hear her. She then picked up her two cases that she had dropped upon arrival started walking towards the elevator. She turned back though, "Thor be gentle with Loki, everything is not what it seems."

"Right," Thor mumbled but still shackled him a bit more gently then he had originally intended to do, he also didn't put the muzzle on like he had been planning. He then began to lead him behind her.

"Also," Morgan said addressing the Avengers in the room. She thought she might as well start changing somethings given the chance. "Take the Tesseract and the Scepter into custody Captain, do not let anyone but your team handle them. Do NOT hand either of them over to SHIELD or the force that will be waiting downstairs."

"Ma'am?" The WWII hero questioned as he bent down and picked up the Scepter before the agent that was reaching for it could take it. The agents in the room shifted slightly, as if preparing to fight for the weapon and the cube.

"Trust me Captain," Morgan said softly as he approached with the rest of the Avengers. Doctor Selvig was in the elevator with the Tesseract when the door opened. "These items must remain in Avengers custody until further notice. We have had a lot of trouble with these items over the years. Once the cub is in its case give it to Mr. Stark, you keep hold of the joystick of destiny hmm?"

"Yes Ma'am," He nodded. He didn't trust her really. But when she said that there had been trouble with them he had the worst feeling of dread possible. It must have been felt by the others if the stiffening of their muscles was anything to go by. Doctor Selvig and Tony gently boxed the Tesseract up into a protective case. Tony then had JARVIS retract his now useless suit and store it before taking final custody from Selvig.

Suddenly the Hulk started to sway and shrink. In the course of about 15 seconds the hulk was gone and Doctor Banner was passed out on the floor…nude. Morgan blushed slightly and looked away. Barton sighed from his place behind her before making his way over to the Gamma expert. Tony went over to the bar that had somehow survived the fight and found a set of clothes hidden on the bottom shelf. He tossed them at the archer who helped the mostly unconscious man into them before standing and hauling him into a firefighter rescue position.

The Avengers, Morgan and Loki all squeezed into the elevator as it began to descend to the ground floor. The agents left in the penthouse were not happy and Rumlow was getting his ass chewed out on his private communications channel, or so Friday told Morgan in her ear. Friday was monitoring the communications signals around the tower. Morgan smirked slightly as she realized she was already making changes.

"Captain Rogers," Fury's voice sounded in the ear pieces of the Avengers, and Morgan, though they didn't know that. "A quinjet will be waiting to bring you and our two guests back to the Heli carrier."

"Yes sir," Rogers responded crisply. He turned to look at Morgan and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you tell us anything before we get to the carrier?"

Morgan studied the man before her. He was so young, but he had already been through to much. She glanced at the others in the small space with her. They were all looking at her for an answer, even Loki.

"Not here," She sighed, and adjusted her grip on the two cases she was carrying. She met the eyes of everyone in the elevator. "There are eyes and ears everywhere dear avengers. Things will be made clear to you and the others soon. Know this, I am on your side, I am a friend."

The rest of the ride down was in silence. The Avengers contemplating her words and the ominous feel that settled around the elevator. What the Avengers didn't know is that Friday was sending out a prerecorded message to the four who had traveled back to that time as well. Steve, Scott, Tony and Bruce from 2023 when they were attempting to gather the stones. The message was basically a stand down, Stephen had already okayed it before she was sent back. As soon as all four were somewhere safe Friday would activate their tech and send them home.

She was right about people meeting them at the ground floor. It was Senator Pierce and a whole squad of armed agents.

"What is this I hear about not letting SHIELD have custody of the Tesseract and Scepter?" The man asked dangerously as they came to a halt. "And who is this woman that gets to make that call claiming to be from the future?"

"That would be me Senator," Morgan said calmly as she stepped into his line of sight. "My name to you is not important, and as I understand it the Avengers are legally separate from your control or that of the world security council. They were formed as a side project that wasn't vetted by them and thus they have no say and seeing how one of them is a legit God from stories, we trump you."

"You little!" The senator's face got red as he stepped forward into her space. Before she could even think about protecting herself Thor and Tony were suddenly between her and the man.

"I don't know who you are little man," Thor stated loudly as he gripped Mjolnir tightly and sparks began to sizzle slightly. "But you should step back and allow us to pass. This is none of your concern. The woman's business here in the past has not yet been disclosed. As for the Tesseract and Scepter, they belong on Asgard, where they had been housed for nearly three thousand years before they were stolen about 250 years ago. They do not belong on this less advanced world."

The Senator seemed to rethink his plan as he was faced with the God of Thunder in a pissed mood. Loki laughed slightly from behind Thor and Romanov gripped his arm a little tighter. She had taken it after Thor had stepped forward. Loki shot her an amused look before settling. The Senator motioned for the armed agents to step aside and let them through.

They started forward again, before they could actually make it out the shattered doors Morgan turned back for a second. She caught the eyes of an agent that was just watching them. His eyes board into hers before a spark of recognition flashed through them. She smiled at him and winked and his eyes widened. He followed them quickly outside ignoring the sounds of his teammates in his ear.

Morgan had been dragging her feet slightly, so she was at the back of the group that approached the waiting jet. The guard caught up to them and gently grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. The others stopped as well to see what was going on. Rogers was about to say something, but the man bet him to it.

"Is it really you?" the voice that came out was extremely familiar to all of them. They all looked at Tony who was looking very confused now. The man reached up and took of the helmet and goggles, revealing that it was Tony, but older. His hair had lightened considerably, and his face was more lined, but there was no doubting it. Morgan laughed and smiled, she reached up and gently used her sleeve to wipe some sweat from his face. It was reminiscent of him putting her to bed just a few days prior for him that he knew exactly who she was. "What are you doing here like this?"

"Things are changing," Morgan said simply. She reached out and pulled him into a hug. He went more than willingly. The other Tony was watching with fascination. She turned and whispered so the others wouldn't here. "It's been 20 years for me dad. You all did it, brought everyone back. But things didn't go back to normal like you wished, things had already changed to much. This plan was created by Doctor Strange as an alternative, to stop everything before it even began."

"What?" Her father said as he leaned back to look at her. To really look at his 25-year-old daughter. He could see stress lines in her face that she shouldn't have. He could see a weariness in her that only people twice her age should have. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Thank you," She smiled at him and looked over his shoulder where the older Rogers was now sneaking out of the building towards them. "Take your team, go home. I plan to make sure this never happens now."

Tony nodded once before looking back towards his captain who was no visible to the others. The younger Rogers was starring at his older self like the younger Tony was doing. Older Tony tapped his microphone.

"Lang, Banner did you guys copy?" He asked as he looked at the team before him. There were two quite affirmatives in his ear. He watched the team for another moment before saying. "You probably don't believe any of this is real, but it is. Believe her, listen to her. She will explain what has happened. Please don't be stubborn, just listen."

He was practically begging but didn't care. Rogers was level with them now and nodded at his past self and the team before looking at Morgan.

"He kid," he greeted having put the pieces together.

"Cap," Morgan said with a smile. That was all that needed to be said. The two older Avengers nodded at each other and fixed the time coordinates in their wrist controls and activated their suits. The other avengers noticed the difference right away. Cap took care of the countdown…

"Activation in 3…2….1" and with a flash the two were gone. Morgan new that elsewhere in the tower and in the city two others had disappeared to their home time. She hopped that she was successful in changing the past, because if not she just screwed the future. She does know that seeing the two of them had helped the others believe her.

"Was that…?" Steve questioned softly as they all turned back to the waiting jet and started moving again slowly.

"Yes Captain," Morgan said gently stepping forward to walk between her father and the man. "That was a future version of yourselves. From about 11 years from now, but they are from 20 years into my past. It is a complicated story."

"What is your relation to each other," Tony said suddenly, looking at her with an intense gaze she hadn't been on the end of before. "If their from 20 years in your past that would make you a child that they know, how did they recognize you? Who are you to them?"

"All good questions Tony," Morgan relented as they boarded the waiting jet. The pilot on-board disembarked to help with the cleanup and relinquished controls to Barton. Barton gently placed Banner down in a seat and strapped him in, he seemed to be more aware then he had been up in the penthouse. "I can't tell you exactly who I am to them right now. You can call me Morgan though. I didn't trust everyone all the ears listening in where we were."

"Morgan what?" Natasha asked curiously.

"That would be telling," Morgan smiled at her. They took that as a victory that it was and settled in for the trip back to the damaged carrier.

* * *

**Thoughts on our dear Morgan meeting her older and younger father? **


	4. Morgan Revealed

**Welcome back! Sorry for the long time between updates. I meant this to be out last week but life came first. My job had me working crazy ass hours because I am now off till the 17th because my mom had her hip replaced and I am now out of state. **

**That said I should be able to update again either tomorrow or the day after. **

* * *

**Morgan Revealed **

**Shield Heli-carrier- Somewhere off the Cost of New England **

_"That would be telling," Morgan smiled at her. They took that as a victory that it was and settled in for the trip back to the damaged carrier._

The 20-minute ride back to the crippled carrier was made in almost complete silence. Morgan took the time to really study the original team in a way she was never able to do before. Barton and Romanoff were in the pilot's seats, Banner had finally come back around and was seated opposite of her. He had been briefed by Captain Rogers who was seated to his left. Tony had taken his other side and was closely studying Morgan. He was able to make out features that were similar to his or his mother's as well as features that resembled Pepper. He was 95% certain that this young woman was his daughter and wasn't that a frightening thought.

Thor and Loki were sat to her left with the trickster bound in the middle. Neither had spoken since the exchange in the lobby. Loki though had taken to studying her just as much as her father was. Morgan really didn't know what to think of that, she never met the Asgardian but had heard both good and bad stories from Thor and Valkyrie over the years.

When the jet landed, the carrier had been taken back down to sea level for the many necessary repairs that were getting underway. Both Maria Hill and Nick Furry were out on the deck to meet them.

"So, this is our time traveler," Fury stated as Morgan came down the ramp. He was just as she remembered from their brief encounters before his death. Tall, intimidating, and straight to the point. "I heard that you wished to speak with me."

"Yes sir," Morgan replied quickly. "I wish to talk to you and the Avengers in private, so I can explain why I am here and who I am. It is important that no one who isn't mentioned in the meeting is allowed to be made aware of who I am and what I am doing until a certain point is reached."

"Very well then." Furry stated with a raised eyebrow. He traded a look with Hill before motioning them to follow him. They followed him through the carrier to his private office that was relatively unscathed from the battle. When everyone was in the room, including a still bound Loki, he locked the door with a press of a button on his desk and with a few more buttons locked everything down. "We are free to talk here."

"Not that I don't trust your word Director," Morgan began apologetically. "But there are somethings you are not aware of in your organization. I will set up my own security. Friday?"

"On it boss." Came the female AI's response. This time the others were able to make out her voice instead of it being only in Morgan's ear. Before Furry could demand an answer to her statement a set of small tech bots came from inside Morgan's personal case. They took up positions in all four corners of the room and activated a privacy field that made sure that if there were any listening devices in a 100 ft radius they were disabled and could not transmit. "All clear boss. Two small devices detected and neutralized."

"Thanks Friday," Morgan smiled slightly before taking in the dumfounded expression on Fury's face at the mention of devices in his office. "Ah."

"Listening devices?!" Fury demanded slamming his hands down on his desk. He turned to Hill who liked just as shocked. "Who?! I thought we did weekly sweeps."

"Director," Morgan interrupted before he could derail the meeting. He turned his burning gaze back on the traveler. "Who they are will be revealed in time. Know that right now they cannot make a move against you or anyone else without destroying decades of planning. I disabled those devices because they really shouldn't know about me just yet."

"Why should I trust you," Fury demanded sinking into his office chair. The others shuffled restlessly behind her.

"It will be a bit difficult for me to gain your trust director," Morgan admitted before turning to the others in the room. She looked at them for a few seconds before continuing. "I am going to tell some of you things that only you and a select few others know. Sorry Director, but I don't have anything for you. I only meet you a handful of times in my life, and none of them were more than a few moments."

The director crossed his arms and sat back. She took this as a silent request to do as she said. She looked and decided to go to Captain Rogers first.

"Captain Steven Grant Rogers," She stated and stopped directly in front of him. He straightened his back just a little at the tone of her voice. She met his crystal blue eyes that his grandson shared. A pang went through her chest at the thought. "You are known to many as the First Avenger, you enlisted in the United States army during World War Two with the approval of Doctor Abraham Erskine. The only reason you were able to enlist was the potential he saw in you. You already had three failed enlistment attempts when you two met at The Stark Expo. You suffered from a number of ailments such as asthma, chronic illness, low blood pressure, and heart palpitations. You were the one chosen by Doctor Erskine to be the first to undergo the trial of his super solider serum but do to his unfortunate death at the hands of a Hydra agent you were the only one."

"Anyone could read that," Stark said from were he was examining her bots in the corner. She smiled at his back.

"Yes, I know," Morgan admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "I am getting to the part that's not in any book or report. Over the course of the next few months you were treated like a dancing monkey by congress who didn't want to risk losing you. Eventually you made it overseas and made a real name for yourself. During the time you were active in the war you also found yourself a love interest in one Margret Carter. A British born citizen who was stationed with your command. During your last mission during the war is the moment I am getting too."

"Oh?" Steve said with a raised eyebrow. He was still standing at parade rest, but his body was tense, wondering what the little gem might be.

"You, the Howling Commandoes, and a large force attacked the last standing Hydra base. This was the largest and most productive of the bases they had. Before he could be stopped Red Skull escaped on the aircraft you would later crash to save the US. As the plane was taking off Colonel Philips and Peggy drove under the plane to get you onboard," as she spoke Steve's eyes widened at the moment she was about to share. There were only three people who ever knew about it. "Before you made the jump you and Agent Carter shared your first and only kiss as a couple. You also spoke to her before crashing the ship into the ocean, you made a promise to take her dancing as long as she taught you how."

This is where Morgan ended her speech to the Captain. She could see the gears turning in his head at what she had said.

"How?" He uttered slightly confused as he looked at her in a new light. She smiled up at the man and reached out and took his hand.

"A young blonde haired, blue eyed young man named James told me the story," She admitted as she squeezed the hand she had. His sharp intake of breath showed he understood what she was implying. He nodded his head and relaxed as he came to trust her. she turned to find who she would speak to next. Her eyes found Barton and Romanoff and she made her way to them.

She paused in front of the two assassins. This was a conversation that could get pretty dangerous if done wrong. After talking with Lila at length on how to gain the two's trust it was determined not to mention Natasha's past at all, hers is kept close to her chest but could be found in records of the red room.

"Natasha Romanoff known as The Black Widow and Clint Barton known as Hawkeye," Morgan said softy, eyeing the two as they stood shoulder to shoulder. "I only have a few things to say to you to gain your trust. You first met when Clint was sent to kill you during a mission, he made a different call and brought you to Shield. The two of you are known through Shield as the perfect team. Your Handler was Agent Phil Coulson. The two of you have a special bond that not many people are aware of. Some believe that the two of you are involved with one another. That is not the case though is it?"

The two were tense as they listened to Morgan speak about their lives in a way that showed she knew more than anyone had previously. Clint's mind flashed to his family, his wife and young daughter, hopefully soon there would be another child or two.

"You allow that rumor to persist because it offers a good cover to the fact that you are married."

Morgan dropped this with a small smile on her face at the stunned look at everyone else's.

"Lila," Morgan began again, Clint's eyes widened even further at the name of his daughter. Morgan reached into her back pocket and pulled out a photo that was taken of her, Lila, and Cassie at the Barton farm not long after her father's death. She unfolded it and handed it to the archer. "Lila is one of my closest friends, I count her as a sister. Her and Cassie, the other girl in that photo, were there for me growing up. They understood what it was like to grow up with a hero in the family. Growing up you were an Uncle to me Clint. You taught me how to fight and how to handle all sorts of weapons."

Clint and Natasha looked up from the photo they had been examining. They shared a glance and a small nod before Clint handed the photo back to Morgan.

"Okay," Clint accepted softly. After she had taken the photo he gently set his hands on her shoulders and took a closer look at her. She resisted wrapping her arms around the man she had missed in the last few years. Natasha put her hand on Clint's shoulder and met her eyes and gave a single nod of her head. Morgan knew that this was all she was going to get from her at this point. When Clint removed his hands, she turned and looked at Thor and Loki.

When she stopped in front of the pair she met both of their eyes. Thor's were still the light blue/grey and held a curious look in their depths. Loki's eyes though, they had finally settled into a light green that was his true eye color. This made Morgan smile just a little. Loki gave a small wink when he realized what she saw.

"This was something the Thor of my time thought long and hard about," Morgan admitted. She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear before continuing. "He told me that before your banishment you lead a small force to Jotunheim in discover how they had entered Asgard unnoticed. This was against your father's wishes. While there you confronted the King and his army. You were going to leave in peace but before you could leave one of the Frost Giant soldiers had something to say. 'Run back home little princess' were the words he used I believe."

Everyone in the room winced at those words. Loki sighed and shook his head and elbowed his brother gently. Thor shot him a look before turning his attention back to Morgan.

"That was an unfortunate mistake on that soldier's part," Thor grumbled before his shoulders slumped slightly. "The following battle was also the reason for my banishment. I am ashamed to say that that comment provoked a part of me that I have since learned to control."

"If there is one thing I can say for certain," Loki interjected with a small smirk. "Is that his banishment to earth certainly taught him humility. Father, Mother, our friends and I have been trying for centuries to do so. Yet a small Midgardian woman and her friends managed it in three days."

"Yes," Morgan chuckled a little. "That is the story I've been told."

Thor stepped forward and stretched out his hand. Morgan knew what he was going for and gripped his arm at the elbow in a show of trust between two warriors. Morgan threw a wink to Loki in return for earlier. It was time to face her father now, he had long since stopped examining the bots and turned to listen to her when she had dropped her gem about Cap. She eyed him for a moment before moving to stand in front of him.

He was standing with his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall of the office looking to anyone to not have a care in the world. In reality he was sweating on the inside about this woman in front of him. He had already pieced together who she was, he saw that in the city when she hugged his older self.

"Anthony Edward Stark, known as Iron Man across the world," Morgan said with a large smile. The others in the room could see that this was more personal to her. Like Tony, Doctor Banner had already out the pieces together about who she was. He was standing beside the billionaire with a small smile. "You were born to Howard and Maria Stark. Your parents were killed in an accident in the 90s when you were still a teen. You were the youngest graduate of MIT and the youngest to earn a second Doctorate from the institution. At the age of 21 you took the seat of CEO of Stark Industries that had been left to you by your father. Almost 5 years ago you were in Afghanistan promoting a new weapon for the American military when you were kidnapped by the ten rings. In a cave in the middle of a desert is where you built the Mark 1 Iron Man armor with the help of a local doctor named Yinsen."

Tony had stood up straight and was now standing directly in front of Morgan. He was waiting for her to say something that wasn't common knowledge. He was waiting for proof that she was close to him, he wasn't disappointed.

"Yinsen didn't make it out of that cave. He gave his life to allow for extra time for the suit to power up," Morgan paused at this and stepped forward just a little. She decided against saying what Yinsen said to him. It will be in his first movie and its very personal. "After imparting some very heartfelt knowledge with his dying breathe you escaped and came home. You shut down the weapons manufacturing division of SI and took on a one-man mission to either get your weapons back or destroy them. A few months later you restarted The Stark Expo amongst fighting the US government for control of the suits. The government ended up turning to Justin Hammer in turn for weapons and for him to engineer the suits. During the expo when Hammer was due to present his drones the man he hired to design them took remote control to kill you. Whilst fighting the drones one locked onto a young boy. This boy was wearing an Iron Man mask and repulsor glove. You swopped down and landed behind the boy and blasted the drone just as the boy raised his own hand. You said 'Nice Work Kid' and flew off to finish the fight. You only ever told Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey, and the Kid only ever told three people."

"How did you know then?" Tony asked astonished. His face was open and eyes wide. Morgan's smile widened at the question.

"Because I was one of the three people that the little boy told, in the end others new of your deed that day. But it was years before he told others. That little boy's name is Peter Parker, at this moment he is New York City, probably just reuniting with his Aunt and Uncle from being detained in his school during the invasion. His Aunt and Uncle are his legal guardians after his parents were killed in a plane crash when he was 4 years old. Two years from now he will be on a field trip to OsCorp where he is unknowingly bitten by a radioactive spider. That spider bite gives Peter the ability to scale walls, sense danger and super strength as well as other interesting things. He decides to use these abilities to help the people on the streets of Queens. Long story short you find out about him and give him a series of suits that enhance his abilities and keep him safe. You knew he wouldn't quite even though he was only 15 years old, so you decided to take him under your wing. He is like a big brother to me, and I love him to Sakar and back."

"Like a big brother to you?" Doctor Banner questioned having caught that sentence as important. Tony was now staring at Morgan and said what everyone wants to know.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Morgan repeats and turns to look at the others in the room. They were looking at her with verifying degrees of trust and awe. For here was someone who was from the future, their own future. She then turned back to her father. "My name is Morgan, Morgan Stark. I am the only child of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. I was born in January of 2019, I am currently 30 years old. At the age of 18 I took on the mantle of Rescue, a female version of Iron Man."

To prove what she was saying she activated the wrist bands and the necklace that housed her Rescue armor. It quickly snaked its way around her body and in under a minute she was standing there in her blue and gold armor. There were gasps from around the room at the beautiful technology. Tony stepped forward and ran his hands along the arms were in his there were seams and joints. Her armor was seamless. After a moment she retracted the armor again.

"Morgan Stark," Tony said softly looking her in the eyes. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders before pulling her to him. She went with no resistance and sank into his hug and closed her eyes.

"Hi Dad," She murmured in his ear before burrowing into his shoulder more. He closed his eyes when he realized that in order for her to be needing this hug so close he must be gone in her time.

"When did I die Morgan?" he asked her, and you could hear a pin drop in the room. Everyone exchanged looks wondering how he came to that conclusion. Morgan sighed and pulled back and looked at him.

"I won't tell you that now," She said, when he went to interrupt she put her hand over his mouth. "It will be revealed in the near future. That actually brings me to why I am here."

"Wait." Clint said and pointed accusingly at Tony. "How did you know that you died?"

"The way she hugged me," Tony said simply after Morgan removed her hand, and no one said anything else on that matter. Fury chose that moment to speak up.

"Alright enough of that," The man said sternly. "Morgan why are you here?"

"To change your future," Morgan said simply. Everyone paused waiting for her to continue. "Over the next 12 years this world and this universe will be threatened several times. There are many lives lost and changed forever. The future avengers sent me back in the hopes we can save many lives and heartache."

"How do you plan to do this?" Hill asked curiously. Morgan simply picked up the case containing the movies and placed them on the Director's desk. She popped the lid and turned it towards the First and Second in command. "Movies?"

"Movies," Morgan confirmed. She reached in a picked out two movies. She turned them to face everyone. "A few years from now a renown surgeon will have a terrible accident that ruins his ability to use his hands. He turns to the mystic arts and he eventually earns the title of Sorcerer Supreme. He used his abilities to create these movies. There are a few that are set in the past that show how some of you became who you are today, and there are more that are set in your futures. These are the battles or events that we hope to change. Here you can see the first that we will watch 'Captain America: The First Avenger.' This shows Cap's journey from boy from New York to National Hero to Frozen for 70 years. This second movie takes place about three years from now. The title is 'Avengers: Age of Ultron.' This we are hoping to already be in the process of changing by not letting that staff out of Avenger control."

"Wow, okay," Clint sighed and shook his head. "How many movies are we talking about?"

"22." Morgan said straight forward, no need to draw this out. "But, we do not need to sit and watch them back to back non-stop. You have lives that I don't expect you to stop, but we do need to be diligent in watching them. Maybe two a week?"

"That is reasonable," Fury agreed but looked at her closely. "Who all needs to be present?"

"That is where things get fun," Morgan smirked and pulled a list from her pocket. "Some of these people will be hard to convince but they need to be there."

"Great," Fury grumbled as he took the list and unfolded it. "Sam Wilson, US Airforce. James Rhodes, US Airforce. Stephen Strange, Nerul Surgeon. Pepper Potts, Stark Industries CEO. Jane Foster…"

"Yeah there is quite a few," Morgan smiled sheepishly.

"What was your plan as for where we will watch them?" Hill questioned looking over her boss' shoulder at the list that she was more than likely going to oversee.

"We can start at my mansion in Malibu," Tony offered. When he got some strange looks he elaborated. "The mansion is large and there is plenty of space for everyone to stay over night for the days we watch. Also, I have a projection system that can be used in the basement to allow for plenty of seating. When the tower is repaired we can move there so it's more central."

"With that settled when do we want the first movie to be watched?" Fury asked as he mentally started planning this.

"How about a week from today?" Steve suggested. "It will give Agent Hill time to track everyone down and convince them to come watch. It will also give us time to help clean up the city and do any press that will probably be demanded."

"Agreed," Fury nodded begore turning his attention to Thor and Loki. "What about you Trickster?"

"I can honestly say I was not in my right mind," Loki offered up actually looking remorseful. Thor turned and raised an eyebrow and then caught sight of Loki's now green eyes.

"Brother," Thor startled turning Loki with his bonds. "Your eyes are back to green!"

"Yes," Loki smiled slightly. "When I fell from the Bifrost I was taken captive by Him…"

"Him who?" Thor demanded attention only on his younger sibling. Morgan cleared her throat slightly and came closer to the two.

"You mean The Mad Titan don't you Loki," Morgan guessed. When Loki nodded silently with a distant look in his eyes and a shudder, she sighed. Morgan reached forward and gently undid the bonds holding his hands together using her nano tech. She turned to look at the others. "He means Thanos. A mad man who looks to wipe half the universe out of existence. That is part of our story. If Loki's eyes are now back to green, he has been released from the power of the Scepter. He will not harm us again."

"Thank you," Loki said softly as he rubbed his raw wrists. "The scepter that is now within Captain Roger's care was controlling me just as much as it was controlling the ones I employed. But due to how long I was under the affects and under the thumb of Thanos a simple hit to the head wouldn't release me. Locking the scepter away form all touch has caused the power to go dormant, also having the Hulk throw me around helped. I also believe that the shock of seeing Morgan's time displacement helped my mind focus on something else."

"Loki is just as much the victim here as Clint was," Morgan said towards the others. She looked at Thor and continued. "You are going to have to have a long conversation about the events that lead to his capture, but from my understanding of the events, Loki will not be seen as truly guilty."

"Well," Tony said clapping his hands. "As long as he doesn't try and kill me, Loki is free to join us at the mansion and the tower."

"That being true I would like a psychiatrist evaluate him before I release him and a statement to the press of his continued presence on earth," Fury demanded.

"Agreed," Thor and Loki chimed together after sharing a long look. Loki bowed his head before speaking to everyone as a whole.

"I apologize for my actions here on Earth. I never wanted this, but I felt trapped in my own body. Thanos was feeding on the feelings of inadequacy that plagued me when I learned the truth of my heritage. I will gladly allow you to cast a sentence on me, so I can atone for my actions."

"Everyone is dismissed for now," Fury sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Maria will take you back to the jet that will take you back to the city. Get some rest in the tower then help with clean up. I will send the psych to the tower in the morning."

"Yes sir," Everyone said together and began to file back out of the office towards the jet. Morgan called her bots back to her personal case and placed the movies back where they belong before following. She turned back at the door for a moment.

"Thank you for taking this chance Director," She said before following the others.

"Don't waist this chance girl," The man grunted even though she was already gone.

* * *

**Either the next chapter or the one after will we actually begin watching Captain America. **


	5. The First Gathering

**Alright so here we go. Sorry it took so long. The introductions for each character just took so long. I wanted to keep them as true as possible but its difficult. **

**Also I apologize in advance for Scott Lang. I have not actually seen either of the two Antman movies yet so my characterization for him is limited to Civil War and Endgame. **

**Anyway so I hope this is okay. PS I will be uploading the seating arrangements as a "chapter" next. I will do this for each movie that is watched. **

**Hopefully Ill have the first 'watching' chapter out in the next week but no promises. **

* * *

**The First Gathering **

Over the course of the next week the team took the time to help clean up the city and damage control with the public. Morgan had evened joined the clean up in her rescue armor. The public believes she is a fully automated version of Tony's suit. She has been living up to her name and pulling people and pets out of damaged buildings for the first day and helping retrieve lost belongings later.

She was introduced to Pepper and was hugged to death. The three of them had bonded and become close in a way she wished she had with her parents in her time. After her father's death Pepper did the best she could but it was hard. Rhodey and Happy were also introduced to her and they both had doubts but slowly warmed up to her.

A week after the invasion found the Avengers, Loki, Morgan and guests slowly congregating on Stark Mansion in Malibu for the first meeting and movie. It took several hours for all 28 people to arrive but by 6pm everyone who had been requested was there to change their future.

Pepper had flown out with Happy the day before and had spent time re-decorating the lab/garage on the lower level and setting up guest rooms if anyone stayed over-night. All the tables and equipment had been pushed up against the walls, the cars had been parked up in the large driveway. The projector had been moved to point against the largest flat wall in the room, there were six large couches and nine single armchairs scattered in front of the makeshift screen. The floor is absolutely covered in pillows, blankets and soft rugs in case anyone doesn't want to sit on the couches.

Everyone was in the lounge area on the main floor talking and mingling, getting to know everyone else. The last people to arrive were the Parkers, who really didn't understand why they were there. When Morgan realized that everyone was there she stood up on the slightly raised floor at the bar and cleared her throat. Everyone automatically gave her their attention.

"Welcome everyone to Stark Mansion in Malibu," She began with a small smile. She scanned the crowd and saw the familiar faces and some she never got the chance to meet. "It's good that everyone has agreed to come. Some of you might not understand why you are here."

Here she looked at the Parkers and gave them a small wink. They smiled slightly and relaxed a little bit, Peter was to busy staring at all the heroes in the room to take notice.

"Everyone who is in this room helps mold the future of the Earth and the Universe. For those of you who are not aware, I am not from this time," there was shuffling as some skeptical people eyed her. "It's okay if you don't believe me, but please stay and listen for a moment. I come from the year 2049. I am thirty years old. My name is Morgan Stark and I am the only child of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Over the course of the next 12 years many of the people in this room go to hell and back. The world is threatened multiple times and each time the Avengers step in and save the day. Until they don't."

The Avengers exchanged glances as more people shifted uncomfortably at the idea that their heroes could lose. Morgan continued after a moment.

"In 2018 the universe is threatened by an alien who is called The Mad Titan by many," Loki flinches hard at the mention of the man. Thor notices and places a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "He manages to wipe out half the population of the Universe with a snap of his fingers after thoroughly stomping the avengers into the ground. Five years later, after a lot of work, sweat, and tears the avengers manage to reverse the Snap and bring back those who were taken."

Morgan pauses to take in the stricken looks of those in the room. The Avengers whom she had spoken to a week earlier were horrified at the future in front of them. Those that had been skeptical of the woman in front of them were starting to believe her words when the very people she'd been talking about didn't protest what she was saying.

"But things didn't really go back to normal. Half of all life had been gone for five years. Those that had survived had tried to move on and heal. Some did, some didn't. When these people were suddenly back the universe had to adjust again. Earth, at least, never really recovered. I am here to hopefully change this future and save a lot of lives along the way."

She reached down and lifted her case of movies onto the counter in front of her. She opened it and turned so everyone could see the DVDs slotted into the case.

"Here I have 22 movies, some take place in the past, some take place in the future," Morgan reaches in a gently takes out two of the movies and holds them up to show the crowd the titles. "I have here Captain America: The First Avenger, this is how about how our dear captain became who he is and how he came to be frozen in the arctic. There are several movies like this from our heroes' personal pasts. This is so we can get to know one another better and strengthen the bonds that were so easily shattered before. I also have movies like this one, Spiderman: Homecoming. This is about a brave hero who isn't a hero yet, though he is standing in this room. I have movies that have events that haven't happened yet so we can change the events and save as many lives as possible."

"Is this safe?" Jane Foster asked from her place next to Thor and Darcy. She looked skeptical at the idea of changing the future so drastically. "How do we know this won't make this worse?"

"This idea was brought before the Avengers by the Sorcerer Supreme himself," Morgan explained as she closed the lid on the case. "For those of you who don't know. The Sorcerer Supreme is a man who is a master of the mystic arts. He is the Master of the Time Stone, one of the Six Infinity Stones. It allows him to see all possible future outcomes of a decision. This is not a decision he made lightly."

"How long do we have?" T'Challa asked. He was leaning against the window with his sister, girlfriend and bodyguard.

"There isn't really a time limit," Morgan shrugged slightly. She came around to stand on the floor of the lounge. "We just need to move at a steady pace through these movies. The first one that is supposed to be in the future is set to take place at Christmas of this year. I would like to be finished by then. That gives us just about seven months to finish all 22 movies. When talking with Director Fury and the Avengers last week we agreed to try and watch at least two a week till we are done. I understand that everyone has lives and the can't take days or weeks off in a row to do this. If we can at least meet once a week or once every other week I think we can finish them before those events start."

"Fair," Okoye nods her head in agreement. As do the others around the room who have lives and responsibilities.

"This set up here in Malibu is only temporary," Tony said to the group. "New York is a much more central meeting place for everyone based on distance traveled. Once the repairs are done on the tower we will move these movie nights there. Might even be able to have them more often."

"New York would be better for us," May Parker admits softly. Her, Ben and Peter were still on the outside of the group. "Though we still are not too sure why we are here."

"How about introductions?" Pepper spoke up. She raised her hand slightly, so everyone knew who was speaking. "I'm sure most of you know who I am. I am Pepper Potts, current CEO of Stark Industries and Tony's girlfriend. And apparent future wife."

Pepper threw a wink at Morgan across the room and received a brilliant smile in return. There were some chuckles.

"Right well my name is Happy Hogan," Happy said with his arms crossed standing next to Pepper. "I am head of security for Stark Industries and Tony's former personal bodyguard. Though recently he's been my friend rather than a boss."

"Awe Hap," Tony said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I love you too bud. Anyway, Tony Stark. Iron Man. Yada Yada."

"Cool" a small voice said softly. It would have been missed but the room was silent, so everyone heard it. All heads turned toward the young Parker boy. His eyes got wide when he saw that he had everyone's attention and hid behind his Aunt.

"Well," May laughed slightly as she reached around to pull the 12-year-old back out. "Might as well go next as everyone is looking at us. My name is May Parker, I am a nurse in Queens. This is my nephew Peter Parker and my husband Ben. Ben is a salesmen and retired military. Peter is 12 years old and is the smartest child I have ever met. I am not just saying that because he's my nephew either. We really are not sure why we are here, but if we've been invited that means we have a part to play and we will gladly do so."

"Parkers," Morgan said amused as she came to stand beside them. "All the same. Good hearts, strong willed, and always willing to do what is right."

Peter turned and took her in. She sent a smile and wink that the young boy who beamed back feeling an instant connection to the Stark Heiress. Rhodey stepped forward a bit to be noticed.

"Colonel James Rhodes, US Airforce," The man introduced formally before smiling. "You all can call me Rhodey. I've been friends with Tony since we were teenagers at MIT. I am also War Machine."

"Right," Bruce sighed from his place next to the Colonel. "My name is Bruce Banner, I hold several different PHDs in many different fields, but I spend most of my time studying Gamma Radiation. For those of you who haven't been made aware, I am the Hulk."

Several people blinked at the thought of such a small unassuming man could turn into the large rage monster that is the Hulk. When they noticed that he was looking a little nervous that shot him understanding looks and no one said anything against him. Before the silence could go on too long the next person spoke.

"Most of you already know me at least by name," Steve said next. "I am Steve Rogers known better as Captain America. I have been frozen for 70 something years. I have only been awake a few months, so I am still adjusting to all of this."

"Don't worry Cap," Clint said. He was standing near the living legend with his arm around his wife who was looking a little out of her depth. "If you don't understand something that's okay, just ask. We won't be upset, we want you to get used to this new time."

There were nods and sounds of agreement from everyone in the room. Clint continued after a moment.

"My name is Clint Barton codename Hawkeye. I am an agent of SHIELD and one of their top spies and assassins," Clint said easily enough. No need to hide from these people, they'd know soon enough. "This is my wife Laura. We have a daughter, but we agreed she's not old enough to watch these movies, so she is upstairs being watched by JARVIS for the night."

"I'm Natasha Romanoff," The Russian said softly but everyone still heard her. "I'm known as the Black Widow. That's all you need to know for now."

"Okay…" Darcy said with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and gave a little wave. "Name's Darcy Lewis. I am in intern for Jane Foster. Went on an adventure in New Mexico last year with big blonde over here. Thought that would be my only time in the world of heroes."

"Obviously not Lady Darcy," Thor chuckled from behind her. Loki was smirking next to him. "I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, Crown Prince of Asgard. Yes, like in mythology. I was banished to earth last year as punishment for acting against the words of my father. That is where I met the Jane, Darcy and Doctor Selvig. It was certainly an eye-opening experience."

"No kidding brother," Loki scoffed. "I am Loki Odinson, adopted Prince of Asgard. I am son of King Laufy of Jotunheim and am heir to that thrown. I found out about my true heritage in a rather unfortunate and unexpected way and it is what led to me being vulnerable to being controlled. For everyone in the room that was affected by my actions the last few weeks I deeply apologize and seek your forgiveness."

Loki bowed low before everyone in the room. There was silence for a moment as everyone glanced around to see if anyone didn't believe his words. Jane, seeing that everyone did forgive him reached over and placed a hand under his bowed head and raised him back to a standing position.

"If what you say is true then there is nothing to forgive," Jane said softly meeting his eyes. "If what you say is true then you are a victim just as much as Agent Barton and everyone else was. We will see the truth with these movies. I speak for everyone here when I say we forgive you. If the movies prove you wrong however, I do believe there are several superpowered people here who can kick your ass back to Asgard."

"Indeed, Lady Jane," Loki chuckled slightly and glanced at his brother. "I see why you like her."

"Ugh," Jane rolled her eyes and blushed slightly. She turned to the rest of the room. "I am Doctor Jane Foster. I am an astrophysicist studying the Einstein Rosen bridge. It's how I meet Thor and got dragged on his earth-bound adventure. Wouldn't change a thing though."

"I am Doctor Eric Selvig and I am also am astrophysicist and have known Jane for many years," Eric said softly from as far from Loki as he could get while still being with his 'group'. "I was a consultant with SHIELD about the tesseract when Loki first came to earth. It's been an interesting few weeks to be sure but if this is only the beginning, I say we need to be prepared."

"This is one of the reasons Shield likes you Doctor," Nick Fury said in his low voice from the near the bar where he was standing with Maria Hill and Everette Ross. "My name, for those of you who don't know, is Nick Fury. I am the director of Shield and the head of the Avenges Initiative. Everything that happens here must stay between us until we are ready to start changing the future. It has been brought to my attention that Shield may be compromised."

"What?" several people yelped at the thought. Many heads turned towards Morgan for an explanation.

"This is unfortunately true," Morgan confirmed somberly. She met the eyes of many of the people in the room. "It has been slowly infiltrated and corrupted since nearly the start. It is one of the reasons we were so under prepared for a lot of things in the future. When they were found out, Shield collapsed and with it the public's trust in the people who were loyal and in our heroes was shattered and jaded. It prevented us from being able to do a lot of things that would have saved a lot of lives. This is one of the main things I wish to change."

"Yes, I would like to keep my job," Maria said dryly from where she was standing next to her boss. A few people chuckled and the tension was broken. "My name is Maria Hill, I am an agent of Shield. I am at this moment Director Fury's right-hand agent and new handler for the Avengers."

There was a beat of silence as the gathered people remembered the death of Phil Coulson. Ross cleared his throat after a moment.

"Like the Parkers I am not quite sure why I am here," the former air force pilot admitted. "But I have always had a problem with saying no to dangerous missions when there are innocent lives on the line. My name is Everette Ross, I am a CIA agent specializing in foreign undercover operations and retrieval. I am also former US Air force."

"Air force must be a theme then," Sam chuckled slightly. He was standing near the Parkers and the door feeling more than a little out of place. "Also not understanding why you're here also must be a theme. My name is Sam Wilson. US Air force. Up until about two days ago I was stationed in Afghanistan running high risk stealth missions and getting shot at."

"Well if there's a club," Lang spoke up finally. "I was being held for trial for purging my bosses stolen money back to the correct accounts. Five years they were threatening. The names Scott Lang and I am really out of place here I think."

"Maybe right now," Morgan admits with a small smile. "But its because of you that I am standing before you here today. Well, technically its your daughter Cassie. It was down between me and her coming to the past."

"Cassie," Scott sighed softly looking at Morgan. "How is she?"

"Amazing Scott," Morgan smiled and walked over to stand in front of the beaten down man. "She is one of my closest friends. I think of her as an older sister. She has a Doctorate degree in physics and in engineering. She is currently on the Avengers roster in my time."

Scott looked at the woman and seemed to relax more than he had in weeks. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the same picture she had showed Clint the week before. Scott looked at it and had no trouble seeing his older daughter and the happiness in her face. He gave it back with a small nod of thanks and a stronger feeling of belonging.

"As touching as this is," drawled the cultured voice of Strange. "Why the hell am I here. I am a neurosurgeon based in New York. I honestly have no idea why I could possibly be needed here."

"Doctor Stephen Strange," Morgan hummed as she turned to the man. Just as his older counterpart had warned, he is very different from the man she knew. "At this point in time, yes you are a neurosurgeon. In my time and soon you will not be. There will be an accident that causes you to have to walk away from your position in the medical world. You find a new place of belonging and eventually take on the title of Sorcerer Supreme. You are the reason I am even standing here Doctor."

The man's face is utter shock at the declaration. He never thought he would ever be forced to leave his life behind. Let alone become something that he has always thought impossible. There was silence for a moment as everyone realized just how important this man is to their future. Morgan huffed a sigh and turned to catch T'Challa's eye and motioned the last group to introduce themselves.

"Right," T'Challa said and clapped his hands once. "I guess we are the last ones then. My name is T'Challa, I am the Crown Prince of Wakanda. I currently hold the title of Black Panther."

"I am Okoye," the rather intimidating women next to him said. "I am the head of the Dora Milaje and the royal family's personal bodyguard."

"My name is Nakia," said the women leaning against the prince. "I am currently finishing my training as a war dog and a member of the river tribe. I am also T'Challa's girlfriend."

"I'm Shurri," Said the last of the group, she reached out and smacked T'Challa on the back of the head. He let out a protesting sound and turned a stink eye to her. "I am this big lug's younger sister. Princess Shurri. I am a technological genius and really want to have a long science talk with Stark."

"Sure kid," Tony barked out a small laugh. He was genuinely curious to see what this kid could do. "I'm game for anything."

"You should take Peter too," Morgan said with a small smile as she reached over and ruffled his hair. "He might just surprise you."

Said boy looked between the three with excitement lighting his eyes and nods eagerly. Again, Tony laughs slightly and nods in agreement. Before this discussion could continue Fury spoke catching everyone's attention.

"Why don't you hold that till tomorrow," the imposing man said with a no argument tone. He gestured to the stairs at the back of the room. "We need to get the first movie started if we are going to finish it tonight. I know that there are going to be interruptions."

There was quite agreement from everyone as they turned to make their way downstairs. Tony went first to open the pass-code locked door. He held it open as everyone filed down and took in his redecorated lab. Peter and Shurri both looked around with awe on their faces and could be seen visibly restraining themselves from exploring.

One everyone was settled and facing the screen Morgan retrieved the first movie from the case. And turned towards the group once more.

"We are going to go in chronological order," she explained as she inserted the disk into the player. "The first movie in our group is Captain America: The First Avenger. This follows the story of how our dear captain came to be."

"Great," the blonde muttered from the armchair he was now sulking in slightly. Morgan just shook her had and pressed start and sat down on the pillow in front of the couch her parents occupied and leaned back.

Jarvis lowered the lights down in the lab leaving only the arc reactors in the displayed iron man suits on as the movie started to play.

**The screen went from pitch black to slightly off black and color and in the background wind could be heard howling….**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER-Seating Arrangements

**Like I said in the author's note of the previous chapter. This is just the seating arrangements for the first movie so everyone can kind of know where the characters are placed when interacting with one another. **

Couch and seat pairings for the First Movie…

In order from left to right facing the 'screen'

Even though it is divided into two 'rows' they are simply staggered to let everyone have room to see the screen and not be in a straight line across. The people on the floor can see.

First Row:

Armchair: Happy Hogan

Couch: Tony and Pepper with Morgan on the floor in front of them

Armchair: Rhodey

Armchair: Stephen Strange

Couch: Thor and Jane with Loki on the floor in front of them

Floor: Darcy claimed several pillows and blankets

Armchair: Eric Selvig

Couch: T'Challa and Nakia with Shurri on the floor

Armchair: Okoye

Second Row:

Armchair: Scott Lang

Couch: May and Ben Parker with Peter on the floor

Armchair: Sam Wilson

Armchair: Steve Rogers

Couch: Clint and Laura with Natasha on the floor

Armchair: Bruce

Couch: Nick and Everette with Maria on the floor

(For the sake of not making this awkward we are going to say that Everette and Nick knew each other for years and consider each other friends)


	7. Cap 1: Opening Scene

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, things have been crazy as usual. **

**So a quick thing, a lot of people are having their stories like this taken down do to plagiarism. I am hoping to avoid this by having a detailed disclaimer and adding context to the script and only keeping the lines. I will also be changing things from the script. Anything that is word for word from the script will be in bold italics, which will mostly be lines from characters. If its not bold but is mixed in with movie stuff then I have changed it to flow as a novel instead of script reading. This means there will be more descriptions and details. **

**Also, if something doesn't match word for word or shot for shot from the movie. I KNOW, I'm doing this for a reason. Roll with it. **

**I also know that a lot of the italic wasn't actually in the movies or brought across in the movies but I am hoping to have readers 'watching' these a little differently than before. I know that if this was an actual movie that a lot of the nuances will be lost on those watching. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or movie or anything recognizable. It all belongs to Marvel Studios which is now owned by Disney.**

**Sorry this is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. I should have it out tonight or tomorrow. Don't quote me on that tho. **

* * *

_The screen gently lightens to white and snow is seen and heard whipping around a slowly moving SHIELD snow vehicle. When it rolls to a stop, two men get out of the cab with their snow gear pulled as tight as can be. A civilian search leader meets them soon after._

"_**You the guys from Washington?" **__The man shouts over the howling wind. The two SHIELD agents look at each other before one answers._

OoOoOoO

There are confused noises from around the room as everyone takes in the odd start to the movie. Natasha and Clint share a glance knowing what this was and Nick sighs from his perch as well. That whole mess had caused a lot of headaches and paperwork that was still clearing.

Steve had his suspicions about what this was but kept it to himself. Tony also believed he knew what was about to happen.

OoOoOoO

"_**Get many other visitors out here?" **__The tone was sarcastic, and the leader ignored him._

"_**How long have you been on site**_**?" **_The tech asked instead as they turned to walk toward a grey blur not far in the distance. Neither of the new-commers could tell what was sticking form the ice._

"_**Since this morning**_**," **_the civilian replied leading the way slowly towards the grey shape.__** "A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago."**_

"_**How come no one spotted it before?" **__The lieutenant asked skeptically. The civilian looked at the man like he was crazy, or that would have been the look on his face if it could be seen under all the snow gear. _

"_**Ice Melts. Storms blow in," **__the man gestured to the bleak landscape around them. "__**Landscape changes all the time. You mind me asking what this thing is exactly?"**_

"_**Would you believe me if I said this was a weather balloon?" **__the lieutenant asked, his voice slightly pleading as he hoped the man wouldn't pry. Even if he isn't sure what it is exactly, he knows that it isn't normal if he is there. He hopes it isn't alien. Alien items always cause paperwork and drama. _

"_**No," **__the civilian leader said bluntly. The two shield men sigh and share a look, he just shrugs and keeps walking towards their destination. __**"Look, for the record I don't think we have the equipment for a job like this –" **_

"_**Is the sonar up and running?" **__The Lt. interrupts as he reaches up to hold onto his hood. He hated the cold. _

"_**Sure," **__The search leader replies and gestures toward his feet and the layers of ice and snow__**. "We are getting deep ice preliminaries now. Very deep." **_

"_**So?" **__The tech asks in response to his vague answer as they finally near their destination__**. "When can we start craning it out?"**_

"_**I don't think you quite understand" **__The search leader says incredulously as he comes to a stop. The other two stop and look at him. He points off screen and the two turn to look. Their expressions are awestruck as the search leader finishes_._** "You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane."**_

_The screen pans to show a large grey wing tip jutting from the ice. Visible from where they were standing there were large German words underneath an instantly recognizable symbol of a skull and tentacle combined in a circle. _

OoOoOo

There were several intakes of breath from around the room as several people realized what they were looking at. Steve sighed and leaned back slightly in his chair.

"I'm still a little miffed about this," Tony huffed as he looked over at the blond captain. "My father searched the arctic for years, I even kept it up for 10 years after his death. We never found hide nor hair of you. The only thing we found was that damn tesseract."

Morgan chuckled slightly drawing the attention to her. "I did happen to ask Doctor Strange that one time a few years ago. His answer? It wasn't the right time, he was found right when he was meant to be found."

"I actually believe this stuff?" Doctor Strange exclaims and slumps in his seat. "How did I go from a man of science to someone who believes in magic?"

"Well," Morgan sighs as she turns to look at the man. She crosses her arms as she thinks for a moment. "You didn't have much of a choice but to believe. You were in a terrible accident and, unfortunately, you had to step away from medicine, but you still wanted to do something memorable. Somehow someway you got dragged into the Sanctum and became a Master of the Mystic Arts. That's all I am going to say on the subject because there is a whole movie about it and I don't actually know the whole story."

The look on the man's face said he wasn't satisfied with that answer but wasn't going to argue about it. The movie continued;

OoOoOoO

_The screen is pitch black as the scene changed. Suddenly a laser appears and cuts a circle in what is now revealed to be the top of the plane that was shown earlier. The now free circle falls to the floor with a crash and a beam of light reveals the first look at the inside of the aircraft. The ground is covered in snow and ice, it had obviously been underwater and frozen for a long period of time. A rope is thrown through the narrow circle and the two SHIELD officers repel down. _

_The two creep through the wreckage slowly. Their flashlights catch on broken and smashed control panels and glass. The lieutenant eyes a broken panel that has explosives written in German above what used to be an activation switch. _

"_**This has got to be World War Two. But the Luftwaffe didn't have anything nearly this advanced," **__the lieutenant spoke softly into the radio on his shoulder. He looked around with a little confusion on his face. There was a beat of silence before, "__**Or this big."**_

"_**Lieutenant?" **__the tech called from closer to the front of the aircraft. He was bent over a large portion of ice. _

"_**Hold that, Base," **__the man said as he made is way over to where the tech was now chipping away at the ice to reveal something below. The mans eyes grew slightly at what was being revealed. _

"_**What is it?" **__the tech asked, puzzled at the awed look on his superior's face. The man grappled for his radio again missing the button once before getting a good grip. _

"_**Base, get me a line to the Colonel. I don't care what time it is!" **__the mans voice rises slightly at the end. He uses his foot to knock away the remaining top later of ice to reveal the signature red, white, and blue shield. "__**This one's worth waking up for."**_

OoOoOoO

"Wow," little Peter said awed as he saw the shield completely covered in ice. Morgan cracked a smile at the small boy, he sure doesn't change much.

Steve was sitting there with a conflicted look on his face. The others were shooting glances at him worried about what he was thinking. He opened his mouth, closed it, thought for a second then said;

"I didn't realize I was fully still encased in ice when I was found," he shot a look over to Tony with a small smirk. "I guess capsicle is a good name after all huh?"

There was a beat of silence then everyone bust out laughing. Loki was cackling, Tony and Pepper were leaning on each other for support, Clint had fallen off the couch on top of Natasha who was laughing to hard to support them. Everyone else was managed to stay upright but laughed non the less (Yes even Fury chuckled).

"Okay," Morgan said as she gasped for air. "Definitely needed that."

"Anyway," Pepper said as she straightened herself up again and managed to manhandle Tony upright as well. He sent her a puppy dog eye look having wanted to stay leaning on her. She shot him a down boy look and offered her hand to hold instead. He pouted slightly but took it. "Let's keep going."


	8. Cap 1: prt 2

**HI! Another smaller update! **

**Quick thing before someone points it out. **

**I AM WORKING WITH A DRAFT SCRIPT. **

**This was not the final script in the movie. This is one that made it online somehow but is not the final script used. KEEP THIS IN MIND!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of anything recognizable. I do not own Marvel or Disney. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_The screen changes drastically. Its night now and there on the screen is an old stone castle. Two people race through the street in front. Suddenly a sound fills the air, a loud metal clanking. One of the two stops and pears over their shoulder before grabbing their companion by the shoulder and saying something in a different language. Subtitles appear on the screen with a translation:_

"_**Go and tell the keeper! Hurry!" **_

_As the words disappear a new caption appears._

**Norway, May 1942**

_The man who had spoken turns and pulls his rifle from his shoulder. The second person runs faster up towards the castle. The man makes sure his weapon is loaded before aiming it from the direction they came from. The clanking gets louder, then with a deafening crash a large tank breaks through a building. The tank is large and holds the crest that was seen moments before on the plane. At seeing the seal the man paled and turned to run, but was cut down by gunfire before even taking a step._

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh my god!" May Parker exclaims, she reached down and pulled Peter onto the couch between her and Ben. Peter was rather pale but didn't complain.

Everyone around the room was in different stages of disgust.

"Steve what is this?" Bruce asked curiously. "If I remember correctly, this was before you received the serum."

"I don't know," Steve answered. He was looking at the frozen screen with puzzlement. "I was still that sickly kid from Brooklyn in May. I honestly don't know why we are seeing this bit."

"I know why," Fury grumbled and crossed his arms. He amended his statement when everyone turned to look at him. "Or, I have an idea why. I won't say anything till after in case I'm wrong. "

There was some grumbling, but everyone quieted as JARVIS continued the movie:

OoOoOoOoOoO

_The second person has made it to the door of the castle and pushes it open quickly. He closes it behind him and slams a wooden plank down across them to hopefully slow down the troops. _

"_**They're coming!" **__He shouts up the stairs as an old tower keeper rushes down them. _

"_**They will never find it," **__the older man says with confidence as he reaches ground level._

_The two men turn to look at the door as noises get louder on the other side. With no warning the wall and door are blasted away and in rolls the tank from before. The tower keeper, who had been blasted back to the base of the stairs, struggles to his feet and looks around. The younger man is shown buried beneath the stones and wood rubble, dead. _

_Hydra troops are streaming in through the hole and surrounding the tower keeper. He slowly raises his arms in surrender. _

_The scene changes to back outside the castle where a gleaming car stops in frame. The hood ornament on the car is a human skull. One of the doors swing open and a pair of shined boots step out of the car. _

_Back in the castle the soldiers have thrown the keeper to the ground in a crypt in front of a sarcophagus. The men are trying and failing to push the lid off. One of the younger ones is frantically talking in German trying to get them to push harder. _

_Footsteps echo through the castle and the soldiers snap to attention as an officer steps into view. His eyes are sunken, and his skin is waxy pale. _

OoOoOoOoO

"Schmidt!" Steve growled and clinched his fists.

"That's Schmidt?" Sam questions leaning forwards some to take in a man as famous as Hitler. "He looks ill."

"He was," Steve said eyes glued to the screen. "By this time, he would have already taken Hydras failure of a super soldier serum. What we see here is a mask, which is why its waxy and pale. The serum, made him sick in the mind."

"A mask?" Clint questioned, he shared a look with his wife. "I've seen photos of him, that looks like them."

"They called him Red Skull," Steve explained as he tore his eyes form the screen. The others nodded, that was common knowledge. "That wasn't just for intimidation. After taking the serum his body changed from a pale color to blood red, hence why he always keeps most of his body covered. His skull though, his skin became tight against the bone and he lost all fat and cartilage, he had no nose no lips. That is a mask to blend in, he abandons it permanently later."

"That's disgusting," Rhodey says quietly to Tony who nods in agreement. Tony had already known that; Howard had told him about Schmidt more than once. Everyone else who didn't know (everyone but Fury, Tony, and Steve) were looking more than a little disgusted.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_**It has taken me a long time to find this place. You should be commended," **__Schmidt began as he stood in front of the keeper. He was speaking heavily accented English. "__**Give me what I want, and you will find the Reich most appreciative."**_

"_**I give you nothing," **__the tower keeper spat out in broken English. Even though he was on his knees, his head was held high. One of the guards made a move to strike the older man but Schmidt waved him off before the hit could land. Schmidt leaned down to be almost eye to eye with the keeper. _

"_**You are a man of great vision. In that, we are much alike," **__Schmidt comments idly to the man. _

"_**I am nothing like you," **__the tower keeper responded quietly, not backing down and refusing to be intimidated. _

"_**Oh, No. No, I Don't suggest that," **__Schmidt said with a small chuckle as he stood up tall. He turned and saw his men struggling to remove the lid from the sarcophagus. __**"But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be science. The oldest science." **_

"_**What you seek is just a legend," **__the tower keeper said, and he fidgeted a little with his hands. _

"_**Then why do you try so hard to hide it," **__Schmidt smirks at the older man before turning towards his men. He stalks over to the sarcophagus and his men move away. He pauses for a moment before leaning over and bracing his hands on the lid. Between one breath and the next he had shoved the lid from the sarcophagus, and it crashed to the ground, breaking into pieces. _

_Inside the sarcophagus is a corpse of a long dead Norwegian noble, clutched to his chest is a perfectly cute crystal cube. _

OoOoOoOoOoO

"The Tesseract?" Clint questions, staring at the screen with a scrunched look on his face. "Doesn't look right."

"That's not it," Loki confirmed after studying the screen for a moment. "It's almost perfect, but there is no light showing form the inside."

"But if there is a nearly perfect fake the real one must be close by," T'Challa said with a raised eyebrow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_**The Tesseract was the Jewel of Odin's treasure room," **__Schmidt explains as he turns the crystal over in his hands. Abruptly he drops it so it shatters into a million pieces. __**"It is not a thing one buries."**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Jewel of Odin's treasure?" Tony asked looking at the two Asgardians in attendance.

"A very long time ago," Thor confirmed glancing at his brother. "We were but babes when it was lost."

"How did it get on earth?" Everett questioned, he had remained fairly quiet up till this point. Believe it or not he's a huge lover of mythology, and having two living Norse heroes around to question was a dream come true for him.

"Several thousand years ago the cosmos were at war," Loki began, he waved his hands and a blank section of wall began to show images of a war long since over. "The main two combatants were the Frost Giants of Jotunheim and the Asgardians. This war was spread across all the nine realms, no where was safe from the destruction of the war. This war lasted several hundred years before Odin ended it here on Midgard, or Earth. With the help of the Tesseract he was able to defeat the Frost Giants and push them back to their home world of Jotunheim. When Odin and the Asgardian army followed the Frost Giants the Tesseract was forgotten here on Earth. We know that the locals had to clean up after the battle and must have found it and decided to keep it hidden for whenever Odin returned for it."

"Why didn't he?" Fury asked, his one eye was fixed unwaveringly on the two aliens. He wanted to know why a device so powerful was just forgotten one his home planet for so long. Loki looked extremely uncomfortable and smacked Thor on the leg to get him to answer the question.

"He took something back to Asgard that he thought was worth leaving the Tesseract," Thor finally decided to say. "I have no doubt it will be revealed in my movie."

When Morgan was glanced at she nodded in confirmation.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Schmidt stalks back over to the man and yanks him up by the shoulder._

"_**But it is close, yes?" **__The German man hisses in the ear of the tower keeper. _

"_**I cannot help you," **__the older man responds stubbornly meeting his eye. _

"_**No, but you can help them," **__Schmidt says idly as he gestures to the tank behind him. It had turned and was pointing towards the village in warning. __**"You gave friends out there. Grandchildren, perhaps? I've no need for them to die."**_

_The tower keeper is silent but is obviously terrified of the threat to his home. He doesn't respond verbally but his eye flicker to the wall behind them, currently untouched. Schmidt notices his eyes flicker and turns around himself to search the wall. His eyes finally land on the carving of a tree. _

"_**Yggdrasil, tree of the world. Guardian of Wisdom," **__Schmidt says with a bit more excitement than before. His eyes track the branches of the tree all the way to a serpent with gleaming eyes. __**"And Fate."**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ehhhhhhh," both Loki and Thor make the noise.

"Gentlemen?" Jane questions, turning to look at her boyfriend (?).

"The world tree might have taken that meaning over the thousands of years since we were last on earth," Thor began gently, once again sharing a look with his brother.

"It is more a literal thing than a metaphorical as it seems to have become," Loki took over with a slight eye roll. He was always more scholarly than the elder. "The universe is divided into nine realms, each realm is different. There are some like Asgard who only consist of one planet and the surrounding nebulas, and some like Midgard, have multiple planets and galaxies. These nine realms are connected via pathways that make up the world tree. These pathways are traversed in many ways, Asgard has the most popular, the Bifrost. As a sorcerer myself, I use advanced magic. Those who cannot or do not use these methods travel with hyper space and jump points. The map that was made thousands of years ago when the first sorcerers learned to walk the paths literally looks like a tree. Since then we have learned much more regarding what it is and what connects everything together. On Asgard, Yggdrasil is literally just the World Tree. Nothing fancy and no hidden meanings."

"That," Everette said with a pause. "Is both disappointing and enlightening."

"That's humanity," Bruce said with an eye roll. He flaps his hand around in a general meaning. "We take things and make meanings where there are none."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Schmidt walks carefully over to the rubble to the wall. He gently traces the tree to the serpent before pressing the eye. Out pops a hidden box that he pulls firmly from the wall. It had obviously not been touched in a very long time. The tower keeper slumps, defeated. _

_Schmidt opens the box slowly to have a blur light reflect off his waxy pale skin. The tower keeper looks on in awe as the item he and his family has guarded for generations is revealed to him. _

"_**And the Fuhrer digs for trinkets in the desert," **__The Hydra leader smirks as he gazes on his prize. He glanced back to the old man. __**"You've never seen it, have you?" **_

"_**It is not for the eyes of ordinary men," **__The Keeper denies as he turns his eyes away. _

"_**Exactly," **__Schmidt shuts the box and turns away. Looking at the tank he sighs slightly before saying. __**"Commence Firing."**_

"_**Fool." **__The Old Tower Keeper declares, but flinches as the tank opens fire into his home. __**"None of us can control that power. You will burn." **_

"_**I already have," **__Schmidt says simply. In the blink of an eye he drew his firearm and killed the man. He turns and walks slowly out of the building. The screen cuts to a close up of his lapel, his hydra pin is covered in the old man's blood._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Well that was what I thought," Fury said and dragged a hand down his face. He turned to look at Steve as he talked. "After Howard pulled the Tesseract from the ocean a few months after you went down, Peggy wanted to know more about it. She researched it from a scholar view while Howard studied it from a scientist's view. I have looked over everything she found; everything was pointing to it being hidden in Norway somewhere. None if us could pinpoint a location, makes me wonder how Schmidt did it."

"I couldn't tell you," Steve shrugged honestly. "It wouldn't surprise me if he simply started barging into small villages like that one and killing people till they told him what he wanted."

"That is unfortunately likely," Fury sighed as they turned back towards the screen.


End file.
